Tera Twilight
by ReadnSwim
Summary: Tera Arretason goes and lives with the Cullens. This is a crossover of Twilight, Lord of The Rings, Medalon, Alanna, and a bit of Harry Potter and Eragon. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, let me tell you a little background about me, Tera Arretason, first of all I'm an "orphan", at least in the eyes of the law. But for me I know that I am not an orphan. I just pretend to be. You see my mother died two days after I was born, sucks for me, right? But yeah wanna know the truth, she didn't just die she was killed. Sucks for me even more, right? Well it gets worse a lot worse. My father remarried 'cause he thought that I needed a mother figure. Well that loving, caring, mother figure went and threw me into the f-ing river right next to the waterfall. At this point you're probably wondering how the hell am I alive if I was thrown in the river at two years old. Well, here it is, I have wings. My brother, Legolas, has been teaching me how to fly and how to swim, thank the Great Mithros. Here's another thing to throw into the fray I'm a princess, the princess of Rivendell to be exact. Only two people know that I am still alive, me and my bodyguard, Faramir. Y'all probably saying "so what the hell is the big idea?" Faramir is sworn to protect me and in doing so he has to follow my orders. My orders to him were to keep this fact a secret from my family. Why? Because I want to figure out why my step-mom tried to kill me.

So for the past 11 years I've been in hiding. Right underneath their noses. For eight years I have trained to become a knight in the court of King Raould of Tortall. I am now their youngest and first female champion knight. I can literally kick anybody's butt. I have all sorts of magic smooshed into me. I am also part vampire and part werewolf. Yeah I know that is a weird mix but if you factor in all the magic in me and that I am an elf it cancels out all the nasty habits of those two creatures. I could still drink blood if I wanted to and I do to scare the crap out of people sometimes, I don't particularly like the taste of blood though so I prefer to eat like a regular human. And I can still turn into a wolf but it won't happen during the full moon I can change whenever I want.

I can go from world to world. I prefer to stick to Tortall, Medalon, and the USA. When I am in the USA though I tend to go from foster home to foster home a lot. I think my record is seventeen homes in one month. I find it fun but that's 'cause I have a weird since of humor.

Right now I am on the way to a new home that happens to be in Forks, Washington. I did a little bit of research and found out that it is really cold and wet and rainy in Forks not my favorite conditions but what the hell I can get out of there in two days if I wanted to.

We just stepped off the plane and we are now in a big, black, SUV on the way to Forks. Yeah I get an escort of armed policemen ya think that's cool right. Not really because it just makes it harder to escape and they know I will try to so it makes me look either like a juvenile delinquent or a movie star. Personally I rather not have any of those two things going round people's heads.

We just passed a sign that says "Welcome to Forks, Washington" wow I'm so impressed, not! Okay this is going to suck big time. I'm just hoping that my friend, George Cooper, can get me my stuff as soon as his lazy butt decides to. Anyways we are now going through town. Great mother goddess it is small I don't like small makes it harder to disappear. We are now going down a twisty lane and turned into a driveway practically hidden by forest. When we got to the house my mouth fell open. The house was huge and the yard was even bigger. Maybe I am going to like this place.

Then two boys walked around the side of the house. They were dressed in designer clothing. Even thought it didn't say anything to prove it was designer I could tell. They moved gracefully. The bigger one was tall and had short black hair and he looks like a bear. The other one was thin and tall with brown coppery looking hair. He looked and moved like a mountain lion and they all knew how to fight. I could tell because of the way they walked. Then a man and women walked out of the house. The man was blond and looked to be about twenty and the woman was brunette and looked about twenty as well. Then we stepped out of the car. A smell hit me and I realized why they were so beautiful, they were vampires as well.

"Hello you must be Tera" the blond man said.

"Yeah I'm Tera and you are?" I replied.

"I am Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife Esme and these are Edward and Emmett" Carlisle said.

"we are so glad that you agreed to taking Tera in we know that she will find this place a bit more of her taste than any other home that she has been in" my social worker Susan said.

"We'll see about that" I said sourly.

"Come in and I will get you some refreshments you must be tired from your flight" Esme said.

"No I don't get tired easily" I said.

"Tera I want you to behave" Susan murmured to me.

"Whatever" I replied.

"It is nice to finally meet you, Tera" Edward said. Is eyebrows furrowed like he was trying to concentrate on something.

"Hello Tera" Emmett said.

"Hi" I replied.

Emmett looked at Edward and Edward nodded. They looked worried. I closed my eyes for a second and then smiled they were wondering why Edward couldn't read my mind. Ha you aren't the only one Edward, I thought.

"Tera why do you have such an evil smile on you better not be planning something that could get you trouble" Susan said sounding worried.

"I was just thinking and wondering if there were any wolves around here" I replied with a sly smile.

They led us into the house and they finished up any leftover paperwork then Susan and the police left. Finally. Then the whole Cullen family looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You must know something about us" Carlisle said.

"What that you are vampires doesn't really bother me" I replied as if I was stating the weather.

All their mouths fell open.

"How did you know?" Jasper asked me.

"I have my ways" I replied.


	2. Chapter 2

"How do you know that we are vampires? Can you please explain it to us? We have the right to know," Carlisle said.

"Fine I will tell you but you must not freak out or call the police," I said.

"We wouldn't dream of calling the police, sweetheart," Esme said.

"I am part vampire myself. I also could read your minds and I realized that Jasper there is a bit hungry," I said. At that Jasper's eyes grew large.

"How are you part vampire?" Edward asked.

"I was going through a phase when I was bitten. The phase that I was going through was when a lot of magic was surging through me. I had accidentally tapped into a large source of magic and I was channeling a lot of that magic. That magic made it possible that I wouldn't get the habit of having to drink blood. I can if I want but I usually don't. I am also Elvin and that part of me is a lot stronger than any other part because that is what I was born as," I explained.

They were all staring at me with their eyes huge like giant plates. Then Rosalie left the room. Emmett sat down. Alice smirked and leaned against the wall. Edward then looked at Alice, he glared at her. Carlisle looked calmly at me.

"Well that takes a lot less explaining on our part. I hope you enjoy it here in Forks. And you start school tomorrow. We are all going to embrace the fact that you are a vampire and we hope that our home is to your liking." Carlisle said easily and calmly.

"Thanks, can you please show me my room so that I can unpack," I said with a smile. I was starting to think that I might actually like this place. I also thought that the Cullens were actually going to welcome me with open arms unlike the other families I've lived with.

I followed Emmett up the stairs and to the end of the hallway to the right. He opened the door. The door led to another set of stairs.

"Sorry that you're going to be in the attic. Though personally I love the attic. But it was the only room that was free. We got it finished and we decorated it how we thought that you would like it," Emmett said quietly.

"Hey I love attics you get more privacy than if you were on the floor with other people," I said to reassure him. I was starting to think that Emmett was a lot like my friend Raoul. Raoul was a big person that had a huge heart he also treated me like a little sister. And I loved that sometimes.

"Good," he said.

Then we cleared the stairs and came into a huge room. The ceiling in the middle was about 8 feet tall and slanted down to about five feet. The walls were painted a dark blue and a light blue. There was a rug on the floor that was an African print. There was a desk in the far corner that had organizers in 

a dark blue. The bed was a four poster with drapes and tons of pillows all in a shade of blue. The far right wall was dominated by shelves with books and a giant stereo.

"Wow that is one big stereo," I said.

"Yeah we heard that you liked music and we wanted you to have something to listen to good music with good acoustics," Emmett said.

"Thanks, I love music," I said.

"No problem. Esme is going to try to cook you dinner. I'm not sure if I would trust the food to be edible. She hasn't cooked in a long time," Emmett said.

"Race you down stairs and don't go easy on me," I said.

"Okay but I don't think you can beat me," Emmett said.

"We shall see about that. I have been able to beat a lot of people," I replied

"On three, One… two… three" Emmett said. And we were off. I shot down the steps and was in the kitchen in like five seconds, maybe less.

"Damn, how can you run that fast?" Emmett said.

"I'm half vampire and half werewolf, remember?" I said.

"Right. By the way you start school tomorrow we will drive you to school," Emmett said.

"Can't I drive myself to school?" I asked.

"You don't have a license," Jasper said.

"Actually I do and I will be taking my bike to school," I said.

"Fine ride your bike to school. We will definently beat you then," Emmett said.

"Whatever you say Emmett whatever you say," I said in a mysterious voice.

I ate what Esme had made for me and it was actually pretty good. I then went to sleep. I knew that I was going to surprise my new family so much in the morning that they might lose their heads.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning way before the sun rose up. I got dressed in a pair of running shorts that were a bright yellow. Cheesy, yes, fashionable, no, reasonable, yes. I threw on an old t-shirt from Mount Rushmore and went for a run/workout that I always do in the morning.

When I got home I took a quick shower and got dressed in a pair of jeans, and a tank top. Over that I grabbed my black leather jacket, with "Eat Organic! Bite a vegetarian!" written on the back in bright red letters. I ran down the steps and looked around.

Esme looked up from where she was sitting and said "they left for school already you are going to want to move fast to get there on time."

"Okay thanks," I said. I grabbed a granola bar and went around the back of the house. There leaning against the side of the house sat my black 2003 Harley-Davidson VRSCA V-rod. My friend George Cooper had dropped it off during the night. He was always dropping it off at my new homes for me I didn't want to scare the parentals on the first day.

I grabbed my helmet and put it on. Then I stuck the key into the ignition and revved it. I turned it around and rode out of the yard and onto the road. It was easy to find the school and it was hilarious to see Emmett's face when I rode in.

"Who is that? There must be another new student coming," he said to Edward.

"I don't know" Edward replied.

Well I hope Tera gets here so-"he started to say but stopped mid-sentence as I took off my helmet. I smiled at them.

"So what do you think of my bike?" I asked.

"You shouldn't be riding those things you could get killed," Edward said.

"Whatever," I said then I turned around, "what about my jacket?"

"Egad! What the hell are you thinking?" Jasper said.

"Hey I bought it at Hot Topic. It was on sale and I needed a jacket." I said all offended.

"You need to get to the Office so that you can get your schedule" Edward said. I headed towards the office. On my way there I ran into someone.

"Oh hi" he said.

"Hi" I replied

"I'm Mike Newton. You must be Tear Cullen." He replied. I must have looked confused because he said "you're the new kid right?"

"Oh yeah sorry I'm not used to being called Tear Cullen," I replied stupidly.

"That's okay. Do you need any help finding your way around?" he asked.

"Umm not really I just need to get to the office," I replied.

"Okay, if you want to you can come and sit with my friends and me at lunch," he said.

"Okay I will," I said as I walked up the path to the office. I stepped into the building and thought _jeez this place is really small._ I walked up to the desk and tapped the desk.

"Hi I'm the new kid, Tera Cullen," I said to the lady.

"Hello, we've been expecting you," she said.

"Okay, can I get my schedule?" I asked shyly.

"Ah yes here it is and you need to get this signed by all of your teachers" she said as she handed me my schedule and a slip of paper.

"Thanks" I said.

"No problem" she called dafter me as I headed to the door. I walked out and headed over to the building that housed my first period class. I walked in and handed the slip to my teacher. He took it silently, signed it, and then pointed to an empty seat in the back. I walked down the aisle and felt hundreds of eyes on me. I sat down and pulled out my notebook and a pen. It was history and we were learning about the middle ages. Sadly it was a bit wrong and a big bore for me. I mean I lived through the middle ages I know what it was like. When the bell rang at the end of the period five people came up to me introducing themselves.

"Hi I'm Jessica," a girl with brown hair said.

"I'm Eric," a boy said.

"I'm Tyler," another said.

"I'm Lauren" a snobbish looking girl said.

"Yeah and I'm angelica," a shy voice said.

"Hi I need to get to my next class see ya" I said as I walked out of the classroom. I made it through the day without blowing something up because of all the people asking if I needed help finding this or if I wanted to sit with them. At least I was able to get a little anger out during gym. Unlike the girl on mike's team I could actually hit a birdie and send it to the right person. After that I went to my bike and rode out of the parking lot as fast as I could. I was sitting at home when the rest of my family came home.

"Wow you tore out of school as if it were the plague," Emmett said.

"You would too if everyone were acting as if you were freaking handy capped," I growled.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"Everyone was asking if I needed help finding my next class or if I wanted to sit with them. It was driving me insane," I said as I closed my binder.

"Did you finish the homework already?" Alice asked.

"Yeah I needed to do it before I do anything else," I replied. Sexyback started to play out of my pocket. I pulled out my cellphone and answered it.

"Hey G what up?" I said.

"Nothing much just wanted to make sure you found your bike and that you are okay and fine with your new home," George said.

"Yeah I love my new home and I found my bike. It made a huge impact on my family." I said with a laugh.

"Okay I have to go I only had time to say hi to you," George said.

"Okay bye" I said then hung up.

Everyone had left me alone so I walked up to my room and put in a Josh Groban CD. I lie down on my bed and promptly fell asleep on the second song.


	4. Chapter 4

_I was running and fast. It was dark and I was in the woods. A crack made me jump up into a tree. I scanned the surrounding wood looking for the source of the noise. I spotted something. The something looked at me. It looked a hell of a lot like Duke Roger. He had brown-black hair, fair skin, and a straight-cut nose. The only difference between Duke Roger and this man was that he had dark sinister red eyes. And the fact that Duke Roger is dead. All of a sudden a line of orange magic shot at me from the man's hands. It wrapped itself around me and started to burn. That is when I started to scream._

All of a sudden I was being shaken. And a hard burning sensation ran down my body making me scream louder and to lash out sending a stream of magic to stop the shaking. A loud curse came from the darkness. I was still screaming. A hand clamped down on my mouth. The burning sensation got stronger. Then a sharp cold stream ran along my stomach. My eyes shot open. Standing around me were my siblings and my parents. We were in the bathroom.

"Are you alright, Tera?" Carlisle asked.

"What happened? I feel alright but my stomach felt like it was on fire. Why are we in the bathroom?" I said in a rush.

"Well you were screaming so we came to check on you and all of a sudden the bedcovers burst into flames you were caught in the middle of it. We put out the flames enough for us to carry you here without hurting ourselves and put the shower on so that any traces of an ember would disappear" Edward said.

"Thanks guys" I said as I sat up and wrapped my arms around my legs. I shivered as those eyes flashed through my head.

"You really scared us. You also need to get some clothes on after I take care of those cuts" Carlisle said.

I looked down at myself. My body was exposed to everyone. And a tendril like cut wrapped itself around my torso and down to my legs. I shivered again and thought about the orange magic that had wrapped itself around my body. A calming feeling wrapped itself around me. I looked up at Jasper. He smiled a sad knowing smile.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Midnight" Emmett said.

"Not again" I mumbled.

"What do you mean Tera?" Esme asked me.

"I keep having these dreams about someone that I had killed. He was trying to kill my best friend, Jon, he didn't succeed. But I always see him in these woods and he always has red eyes. It is so unnerving and it scares the shit out of me," I said.

"That is worrying," Carlisle said as he picked me up and set me on the counter of the bathroom. He started to clean the wounds that had started to bleed after the shock of the cold water. He stitched them up and put a bandage on them.

"Here are some clothes," Edward said. Handing me a pair of flannels and a big tee. I pulled them on and then walked to my bed. Edward disappeared again.

"You really needed to get some sleep. Emmett and Jasper will stay with you through the night to make sure this doesn't happen again. And you will be going to school tomorrow" Carlisle said.

"Okay" I replied as I burrowed under the covers that Rosalie had put on my bed. I put my head on my pillow and closed my eyes. I jerked up as his eyes came to me, again. Jasper came over and put his hand on my forehead. Again I felt a calming feeling wrap around my body like a blanket. Emmett had gone over and put the Josh Groban CD on again. I fell asleep immediately.

I woke again in the morning. I got ready for school and rode my bike to school. I was still unnerved by the nightmare last night. I walked about my classes in a daze trying to figure out why I was having those dreams. I was starting to think it was time to call good ol' Sir Myles to help me figure this one out. Sir Myles is my father not my biological father. When I was staying with the Bloody Hawk tribe they made him my official step-father and me his heir. He always knew what to do in these situations.

"Tera are you on this planet or not?" Mr. Banner said.

"Huh? Yeah I'm here, sorry." I said as snickers went around the room.

"Good then you can tell me who the first person to invent the telephone was" Mr. Banner said.

"Mr. Banner isn't that history and not science?" I said.

"Yes it is but it has something to do with what we are doing today" Mr. Banner replied.

"Oh well it was Alexander Graham Bell" I said.

After school I went home and called Myles. We talked for a while and we didn't come up with any reason as to why I was having those dreams. So we hung up and I went and did my homework. That night I went to bed fearfully.


End file.
